


Goddess On Her Knees

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sea and Wolf [3]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She laughs when he backhands her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess On Her Knees

She laughs when he backhands her, lifting a hand to dab at the blood from a momentarily split lip. Watching him with a defiant gleam in her eyes, daring him to force her to her knees or onto her back, body taut with anticipation. It doesn't fade even when he has his hand around her throat, just tight enough that her vision is likely gray around the edges; a hand that she doesn't claw at, going instead for a knife that slices deep into his side. Refusing to be easy prey, but not really trying to get away.

He grabs her wrist in his free hand, squeezing tightly and twisting until she lets go of the knife. It clatters to the floor, and he kicks it away before shoving her toward the low bed that takes up much of the room. Following her to push her down while she's off-balance, stopping at the edge of the bed to look down at her. She meets his gaze, lips parted to show blood-stained teeth in a feral grin.

There's no surprise when she launches herself up at him, and he catches her with another powerful backhanded blow, sending her sprawling over the scattered pillows with a yelp of pain. It's long enough before she moves that he has time to unlace the trousers he's wearing, and pull his shirt free. A hinderance that she takes advantage of, kicking the side of one knee hard enough to make it buckle, coming up enough to drag him onto the bed as he goes down.

He doesn't let her keep the advantage, rolling them so he's straddling her waist, one hand at the base of her throat. Bearing down on that hand enough to make her gasp for air, while he uses the other to catch the neckline of her shirt, the cotton parting with a ragged sound. Under him, her hips heave, and a moment later, her ankles are hooked around his neck, pulling him back with a strength developed over centuries.

She comes up in a crouch, laughing at his irritated growl, shedding the ripped shirt before she dives for him. The tussel sends them over the edge of the bed, and he hits the packed earth of the floor with a grunt, reaching up to push her back. Getting up again, he catches her before she can scramble for the knife, one arm wrapped around her throat from behind. He uses the leverage to drag her back to the bed, spinning her roughly before shoving her back down.

It's the work of a moment to finish stripping off his trousers, long enough for her to catch her breath before he tangles one hand in her hair, dragging her up onto her knees. Grinning ferally at her snarl and the spark of resistance in her eyes, and reaching down to grab her chin in his free hand with a hard enough grip it would leave bruises on a mortal woman. Demanding compliance without a word, and using the hand in her hair to pull her closer. Tilting his head back, and letting her jaw go when she leaned forward, warm tongue licking a trail up the underside of his cock.

Her hands come up to claw stripes up the back of his thighs, making him hiss and tighten the hand in her hair before she engulfs him in wet heat. The sting lasts only a moment, and she digs her nails in again a moment later, bloody half-moon welts that heal too fast for the pain to do more than register. He feels teeth scrape over his skin, and the sharp nip at the inside of his hip that makes him growl, and shove her away and down.

Laughter again, and she hooks her heel behind his knee, yanking him after her in a sprawl of limbs. She grabs the bottom hem of his shirt, dragging it over his head, and leaving it half-tangled around his arms as she puts her hands on his shoulders to give her leverage. A leg around his thigh, and a sharp twist of her hips rolls them, and he snarls at her, struggling a moment to free himself from his shirt.

She grinds down against him, the fine fabric of her trousers providing friction against his cock that doesn't satisfy. A brief thought passes that perhaps the knife would be useful about now before he gets his shirt off and tossed aside. Gripping her hips, he picks her up, twisting to shove her onto her back, and reaching out to yank at the ties that hold her trousers shut. For once, she assists him, planting her feet on the bed to lift her hips so he can pull the fabric down over hips and thighs.

His grip on her thighs as he drags her back toward him leave hand-print marks for a moment, and he lets go only to catch the hands coming toward him, pinning her wrists to the mattress as he looms over her. Chuckling at her snarl of frustration, and dragging her wrists over her head so he can grip them with one hand. Leaning down to meet her lips in a harsh and hungry kiss, all teeth and blood for a brief moment before he pulls away.

Thrusting into her, hard and fast, his expression feral triumph at the keen it draws from her bloodied lips. Her legs come up to wrap around his hips, and she pulls hard at her hands, freeing one with a sharp twist and tug. Slapping him hard before wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin.

He growls, tightening his grip on the wrist he still holds, and leaning his weight against it to free his other hand to wrap around her throat once more. Twisting his hips slightly as he thrusts deeper, knees burning from the friction against the blankets, and tightening his grip even as she squeezes her thighs around his waist, giving him as little room to breathe as he's giving her.

The hand at his neck drops away after long moments, and she arches her back as she twists, trying to break his grip. Fingertips pressing hard against tendons, nails leaving welts in his skin, the edge of pain just pushing him over the edge. His hands tighten convulsively around her wrist and throat, and he can hear the wet gurgle of her desperately trying to suck in air.

He doesn't bother to roll to one side, letting his weight come down on her as he lets go of her throat, feeling her convulse around his softening cock. Feeling her shift, lunging against him to bite at his shoulder, soft pants the only sound as she moves, unwrapping her legs from around his waist. Letting her head fall back against the blankets, her body lax beneath him as they wind down from the high.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on 6 May 2010.


End file.
